The principle of recording by absorbing ink with an electrostatic force and adhering the ink to a recording medium such as a recording sheet is disclosed in Published Japanese Patent No. 36-13768.
In these years, a variety of methods have been proposed to realize a) a reduction in size of a recording apparatus of this type and b) high resolution as explained in the Japanese Laid-open Patent Nos. 55-164175, 61-211048 and 62-44457, wherein countless number of fine holes of a mesh member are filled with ink. This ink is absorbed by electrostatic force and it is then injected and adhered onto a recording sheet.
However, since the holes of the mesh members are filled with the ink in these methods, a gap must be provided between the mesh member and the recording sheet, resulting in a problem that a recording voltage as high as 2.about.3 kV is required. Moreover, a high application voltage sometimes generates a leak between the adjacent electrodes and thereby gives a limit on high resolution.
Considering the problems mentioned above, it is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a recording apparatus which realizes recording only with a low recording voltage and high resolution.